Portable communication systems and devices have been integrated into many facets of daily life and are now commonly carried by persons or users throughout the day. Due to the development and rapid change of electronic communication industries, electronic devices such as cellular or mobile phones, smart phones, computers, laptops, tablets computers, personal digital assistants or any communication devices and the like, are becoming necessities in modern society and are becoming an important means for information transmission. As is well known in the art, such electronic devices are evolving into intelligent/smart devices with computer-support functions as well as various support applications (“APP”) for advanced operation and functionality.
Such intelligent/smart electronic devices (“Primary Device”) are commonly used together or in conjunction with various accessories or associated products (“Secondary Device”) as an additional utility depending on the user's necessities. Recently, such Primary Devices, for example, smartphones are selectively connected in a wired or wireless manner to implement extensive networks and functionality. In particular, such Primary Devices are personalized according to the user's characteristics, and network environments between devices are also personalized according to the user's characteristics. For instance, there are various Secondary Devices that can be paired to and used in conjunction with Primary Device for further or additional operations and functionality. Such pairing typically involves a situation where the Secondary Device will have unique or particular identification information or data (“ID”) or even pairing information or data (“Pairing Information”) that is typically stored in its non-volatile or flash memory. Accordingly, the Primary Device will usually have the capability to, whether in a wired or wireless manner, connect and communicate with such Secondary Devices using the Secondary Device's ID and/or Pairing Information. The pairing process typically takes place whereby the Primary Devices will scan for the presence of Secondary Devices and the Secondary Devices will signal or “advertise” their presence to be detected by such Primary Devices. Upon confirmation, whether by the user or otherwise, that a particular Primary Device is to be connected to a particular Secondary Device, the Primary Device will receive or receive and store the ID and/or Pairing Information of the Secondary Device in order to maintain the said wired or wireless connection as well as communicate with the Secondary Device.
However, it has been found that difficulties usually occur when the user wishes to substitute his/her existing Primary Device with a different Primary Device. As the ID and/or Pairing Information between the Secondary Devices and the existing Primary Device is only contained in the said existing Primary Device, the process of pairing the Secondary Devices needs to be reinitiated in order to pair them to a different Primary Device. Particularly, it becomes a troublesome and repetitive process to pair all the existing Secondary Device to substitute Primary Device. Similarly, where the relevant ID and/or Pairing Information that is stored in the Primary Device has been erased, lost, become unusable or reformatted, the pairing process will need to be reinitiated as well.
In view of these and other shortcomings, it is desirous to provide a system and method for transmitting, storing, receiving and/or retrieving the relevant identification information or data and/or pairing information or data between these Secondary Devices and Primary Devices into and/or from any distinct server or storage media in order to circumvent the necessity of reinitiating or repeating the pairing process.
Accordingly, the present invention enables the user to transmit and/or store all pairing information between the Secondary Devices and existing Primary Devices into the distinct server or storage media, and enables such Pairing Information to be retrieved and/or received into such substitute or other Primary Devices which will then circumvent the need of reinitiating the pairing process.